smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Numbuh 404
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smurfs Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Numbuh 404 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceSeason101 (Talk) 02:27, October 20, 2011 Hi, Numbuh 404 welcome to the wiki, please post posts like these on my talk page I love reading them! Any way ask me any Smurf related question, I loved to be quized, my friends dont know a lot about Smurfs so I get asked really simple questions like, "who made smurfette" and how. And "how many Smurfs are there" duh smurfette was made by gargamel in the episode the Smurfette, smurfette had black hair and was really nasty then she screwed up and said gargamel was behind it so papa smurf made her nice. ( if you want I can go into more detail like the spell he sang or how many times they said smurfette, I have also memorized the whole episode the script and every thing) (: I'm really nerdy for a middle schooler - swallows Empath: The Luckiest Smurf characters Please STOP editing my Empath: The Luckiest Smurf character pages. Thank you. (VicGeorge2K9 23:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC)) The only thing I'm editing (when I do) is the spacing for paragraphs. I do not change words, sentences, facts, or otherwise. Just spacing so it's easier to read. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 00:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Moxette Aw, she is adorable, is she friends with any Smurfs for example vanity Smurf wink, wink, nudge, nudge! :) sorry I really like vanity Smurf I sorta wrote an essay of him on the Smurfs wiki under the vanity comments ( I think I was still going by Smurf fan 101, then) Thank you, but please work on your writing skills. I can barely understand what you're typing. -_- Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Congadulations you are second on this wiki, I would love to be second but I'm forth, sigh, but you deserve second,- your friend swallows Categories Could you please stop adding categories to my pages, most of them were wrong, I'd like to note that I am not season 10. B1K3 04:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) "The Legend Of The Wild Smurf" I had to lock up my article to prevent any further unwanted changes, such as having it retitled when I do not wish for it to be retitled. If I unlock the article and you make any unwanted changes to it again, you will be blocked. Fair warning. (VicGeorge2K9 22:33, November 24, 2011 (UTC)) Geez, Vic George, it's not that big of a deal - it's not like I'm changing the title to "Brainy's Big Adventure With Wild" or something. All I'm trying to do is keep title consistency. But if you're getting all protective over it, I'll back off. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 22:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Race Template There is already a template for fanfiction races: Template:Race Infobox. (VicGeorge2K9 01:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC)) Sounds good. :) Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 01:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Respect author's rights I had to put you on a temporary block because you were making edits to the point of causing an edit war that was disrespectful of an author's right. Please DO NOT EVER change my articles like that...or anyone else's! (And yes, IT IS a big deal! People work hard to put such things together. They can appreciate a helping hand in some areas, but where they want things done specificially the way they want it, you DO NOT go beyond that boundary.) (VicGeorge2K9 04:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC)) I'd like to speak with you on the Live chat, please. And another thing - when you block me, at least give me access to my own Smurfin' pages. And another '''thing - how long am I going to be blocked? Normally I'm very patient, but with you... Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 04:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Alignment added to Character Infobox There's a new field added to Template:Character Infobox called Alignment, which is the character's moral alignment: Good, Evil, or Neutral. (VicGeorge2K9 13:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC)) Ooh, fun! Thanks! :D Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 21:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictures hi can i call you 404, any way love your " i move like jagger" and "all i do is win" pictures they are awsome just so you know " all i do is win" is my ipad background, love them. keep up the good work 404 - swallows Please make a new message when you leave one on my page, Swallows. And thank you! It's my pleasure to post up new sketches and such. C: Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 06:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi 404, I'm just wondering if you could draw some fan art for Katie,sporty,Hanna. Thanks swallows I'm sure I can do that since it's just about Christmas break. I'll work on them when I can, okay? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 04:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Canada Cool, have you ever came up here to visit s/he and just to let you know don't come in the winter it is ice cold the coldest weather last year was the 2nd coldest place in the world next to Antarctica, im not kidding.Swallows 03:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC)swallows No, I've never been to Canada before, but I've heard it's nice and quiet in certain regions. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 04:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Smurfs The category description is as follows: "This category features articles about characters that are Smurfs." I had to remove it from two articles that are songs because songs DO NOT qualify as characters. Please make sure you read category descriptions before adding them to articles in the future. Thank you. (VicGeorge2K9 09:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC)) Oh, I thought that category meant "anything under the affiliation of Smurf characters/customs/episodes". Gotcha. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 01:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Comic book character imports Not to be rude, but have you looked at the category description? It says: "This category features articles about '''characters that come exclusively from the Smurfs comic book series and related works such as Johan And Peewit." "Exclusive" means they come ONLY from those particular sources, NOT from both the comic books and the cartoon show. Your Reluctant Dark Knight versions of Gargamel, Clockwork Smurf, Sir Johan, and Peewit DO NOT qualify as being in that category because the original versions have appeared in BOTH the comic books and the cartoon show. So please remove those categories from those articles. Thank you. (VicGeorge2K9 00:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC)) Yes, I read it and didn't fully understand what it meant. Don't assume everyone understands these things - there are people like me who read it and believe that, since it doesn't say anything about the cartoon show, it must be okay to post what I know was in the comic series. Be clear next time so this doesn't happen again. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:34, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Template:Infobox/Invention and Template:Infobox/Magic Item I've created two more infoboxes for use with both inventions and magic items. They're identical in function with each other. (19:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC)) Cool, thanks! The Golden Girl 19:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) How to draw smurfs I'm perfectly fine with the head, but when I drawn their bodies, they're either too short, tall, fat or slim, could you post a drawing of a normal smurf with all the guide lines (the circles and stuff) visible? Thank you. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 14:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) This is an existing male Smurf image with guide lines superimposed on it. (Vic George 14:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you Vic. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 14:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Huh. This actually might be really useful for me - I've been trying to draw this "basic Smurf" for a while and never got it. Maybe now I can. Thanks, Vic! The Golden Girl 04:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Block on Smurfs Wiki Your block will be removed in 2 hours. I will let you have your way with the article. But I'm still in charge of the main Smurfs Wiki and I will still be monitoring it. (Vic George 23:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC)) That's fine. Just don't start another war with me is all I ask. The Golden Girl 23:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The one thing that concerns me, when it comes to writing plot summaries for episodes, is balancing out how much detail should be put about what is in the episode, because it can either sound too skimpy, like something you would most likely find in a TV Guide synopsis, or be too detailed and turn out to be more like a written adaptation of the entire plot. From what I've seen of your version, it looks like there isn't much detail and that it needs some expansion. It's also hard to write plot summaries for episodes that one isn't very familiar with, so that can result in more detail, but I try to keep summaries as well balanced as possible.(Vic George 01:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) Mine need expansion? You must be joking because when I checked, your version was lacking detail compared to mine. Whatever. The Golden Girl 01:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Tabber feature I'm just wondering if I could incorporate the Tabber feature in some of your character articles where the infobox has more than one picture of the same character, like Moxette Smurfette or Sir Johan (The Reluctant Dark Knight). You can say no if you want to leave the infobox pictures the way they are. It's just a feature somebody showed me by introducing it through the character articles on Smurfs Wiki and I've incorporated that with my character articles. (Vic George 11:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC)) Give me an example of what the change will look like, please. The Golden Girl 20:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Check the infobox on the Empath Smurf page. (Vic George 22:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC)) I like it! How can I add them to my character pages? The Golden Girl 01:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Check out Moxette Smurfette and examine the page in edit mode. (Vic George 01:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC)) I've already messed something up. I tried adding a caption to her human picture and somehow ruined the tabber. The Golden Girl 01:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I fixed it. (Vic George 01:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks. How can I do this myself so I know for future pages? (I know I'm going to need it for Ripple and Peewit.) The Golden Girl 01:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The following is an example of how it's done in the Character Infobox: (Vic George 01:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC)) |Image= Normal= As her normal, Smurfy self. |-| Human= She is temporarily human during Season 10. |-| Normal and Human can be renamed to whatever you want to use for the tab names. Jokes Jokey: Clumsy tried to cross a rooster with a rooster, and all he smurfed was a very cross rooster. (Vic George 14:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC)) Good one, Vic. XD The Golden Girl 00:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Peewit (Empath stories) My attempt at doing an older (or make that taller) Peewit. (Vic George 19:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC)) O_O ...Slightly creeped out. It's his hair. Fix, please. I'l post up my idea of him when he's older, actually. I've been meaning to do that for a while now. The Golden Girl 22:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't think of a hairstyle that would suit him better, and I didn't want to stick him back to wearing that big puffy set of bangs like his normal younger self. If you have any ideas for better hair, you can experiment. (Vic George 22:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC)) Take a look at older Scruple in "Gargamel's Second Childhood" - you'll notice that he doesn't change much at all. I was working off of the idea that Peewit wouldn't change much either, considering that the original aminators tended to stick with what they were familiar with - I figured that he would have variations in his outfit (and I see yo've tried the same with the original green), but personally I love his hair and would rather see him grow it out a litte than get rid of it so drastically. You'll notice I've also elongated his face - and, by default, made his nose look a little smaller - and his feet are much larger. The Golden Girl 22:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Your teenage Peewit looks good, but now after looking at it, I would prefer to keep my taller Peewit the way he is, to keep him distinct from other versions of the character. Thanks anyway. (Vic George 00:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC)) Your version's hair still creeps me out, but let's just agree to disagree and go with our own things. :) The Golden Girl 03:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Gear Goblin The "Green Goblin" page will be created after his debut episode. Esquilo30 01:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hasn't the debut already come? He first appeared as a teaser character in The Scream, so... (I hope he gets a name. The Golden Girl 03:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) When I say debut episode, I mean the episode he is introduced and is named. Esquilo30 03:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah. That's different then. You mean his "official" episode, not debut. The Golden Girl 03:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Icon I'm sorry but I've been trying to figure out what your avatar thing is, can u plz tell me? --Swallows 04:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't reveal it yet. Sorry. The Golden Girl 04:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Ithink I know what it is, by the way, are you left handed? Just asking. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 09:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) What do you think it is? And yes, I'm left-handed. I'm working on becoming ambidextrous. The Golden Girl 02:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I think... It is a smurf shaped black thing... With pointy ears and a pointy nose, fine, it doesn't look like a smurf... Does it? Oh, plus I knew you were left handed because they're more creative than right handers :P Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 07:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're partly right, I'll say that much. (Aww, thank you. XD) The Golden Girl 01:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Adding EAU designation It's just a thought for the creators of the Smurfs Season 10 stories, but now that we're adding character designations for all characters created for the various Smurfs fanon series, I would like to suggest the creation of the EAU (short for Expanded Animated Universe) designation for all characters created for that particular media universe. Tell me your thoughts on the issue. (Vic George 12:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC)) Give me an example of this category usage: what type of character does this apply to and why, basically. The Golden Girl 22:43, May 16, 2012 (UTC) It would apply mostly to characters and things created specifically for the Season 10 and 11 story series, which is an extension of the cartoon show universe. I just want to keep things from being overly confusing for new people when characters and things created for one person's fanon universe do not apply to what happens in another person's fanon universe. Also there's the comic book universe to consider, which someone might want to do an "expanded universe" version of, which could be designated as ECU. (Vic George 22:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC)) Oh, I see; so an example pertaining to my contributions would be Maeve and Drefuse Sylke because they're specifically for Seasons 10 & 11 and don't appear in other people's stories, right? The Golden Girl 23:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) That's the size of it. (Vic George 23:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, but what if those same two example characters were to appear in my stories that are unrelated to Seasons 10 &11 (such as RDK)? The Golden Girl 23:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) If they mostly appear in the Season 10 and 11 episodes, then the EAU designation would be used. If they just appear in the RDK stories, then RDK would be used. (Vic George 23:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC)) Modified Infobox/Location template The Infobox/Location template has been modified so that it can also be used for buildings and structures instead of just for cities and villages. (Vic George 11:04, May 20, 2012 (UTC)) Yay! Thanks, Vic. The Golden Girl 21:39, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Why do you like the humans in the Smurfs cartoons? That's what I want to know. No offence but the only human I like is Gargamel. Those other guys like Peewit, Hogatha,etc... They are... Nevermind I'm not gonna say it. I agree with Swallows with this and I am a few who don't really like the humans in the cartoon. But your RDK is not too bad but with humans and all those stuff, I am not really interested. But I just want to know why you like them. (Sometimes I wish to set up a wiki that opposes humans in the Smurfs cartoons. But I find it abusive. Like Swallows and TheBabySmurf (or is it BabySmurf3?), they are members of ShirtTalesHatters Wiki, a wiki that opposes Shirt Tales. You know what I mean?) Tickly Smurf 03:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Not all humans are evil like Gargamel. In fact, Smurfs try to help humans wherever possible without always making themselves known or seen. I like the human characters in the Smurfs comic book and cartoon show universes and I also have them as part of my own fanfiction universe. You can do whatever you wish as far as their inclusion or exclusion from your own fanfiction universe. Personally I like them for the personalities they are given, even if some of the characters are rather one-note characters like Dame Barbara. (Vic George 10:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC)) Let me begin by saying what's not ''to like about Johan and Peewit? They are the ones who started Peyo's Smurf franchise - actually, Johan had his own series going until album three in which his sidekick was introduced as a comic relief and contrasting personality to him. They are the foundation of the Smurfs entirely, and I find it highly offensive that anyone could say that they are not important. That's a flat out insult and I disregard anyone who says it because it couldn't be further from the truth. Second, Johan is a teenage knight with an English accent and is the definition of a hero in this medium; he is around my age, too, so I relate to him and admire his courage, chivalry, and intelligence. (I certainly don't see this type of man in the modern world, ''Nagib.) Though I do not care quite as much for Princess Savina (considering I'm heterosexual) I do greatly respect her for her desire to be an adventurer - she's not your average dainty-footed, frivolous, empty-headed, fashion-loving, snobby, powder-faced, perfectionist. She is a strong, independent intellectual and a remarkable archer. If I could meet her in real life, we would probably be friends for life because I'm quite the free bird myself. Third, King Gerard and his Clockwork Smurf are perfect depictions of best friends who can work as a team without letting their power corrupt them. Think about it - if you were made a king of an entire country, you would probably go crazy with power unless you had someone to hold you back and keep your humility in check. But no! King Gerard is really just a tween with a gentle heart and kindred spirit, but he knows when to let his strength show; if his kingdom is threatened or his people are being invaded, he wastes no time to defend them - he cares so much for other people that he sometimes puts them before himself. I would love ''to find a young man like this today. I really would. Plus, Clockwork is a machine, not a normal Smurf. He is the connection between their species, and is so dearly loved by the king that he is his best friend. They're inseparable (except for going to the beach) and always willing to compromise should they disagree. And back in this era, to be called someone's "friend" was ''huge; before Facebook and texting and such, friendship meant you grew up with someone, knew them inside and out, genuinely cared about their well-being, and would take them in should they be in any sort of poverty. So, yeah, King Gerard's affiliation with the Smurfs through Clockwork is beautiful in every way. How dare anyone criticize him in any way. 'Oh, and what's that other thing he's good for - what was it? ...Oh, that's right. He ''rules the Smurf Forest, that's all. Without him, that vast region would probably be cut down and turned into suburbs, farmlands, or otherwise. But whatever - he's just some kid, right? '''Wrong. Ooh, what about Professor Homnibus; I heard he's a wizard or something. Isn't he Papa Smurf's friend, and usually the one they talk to when something goes wrong? How about Mother Nature and Father Time, too? They might actually be useful. And they're depicted as human beings. Shocker! Oh, and another fabulous subject is the Good King: he's practically the overseer of the younger people in this series. King Gerard and Princess Savina are his niece and nephew, he considers Johan his best knight (and probably the son he never had), gave Peewit his position as Court Jester, gladly assists the Smurfs should they need his aid, and is ready to defend his kingdom or its inhabitants even if it means giving up something precious (like his throne, treasures, etc.). What about the lesser known Prince Theodore - another Smurfs companion? Despite being seen only twice in the show, he plays a greater role than anyone actually considers. Take a look at his known personality: hopelessly romantic, a bit naive, trusting, chivalrous, and quite a child at heart. He's about my age - perhaps between 17 and 19 years old - but has boyish good looks, and light hearted charm to contrast his ridiculous height and intimidating position. He, like King Gerard, rules his castle on his own with the help of a few advisors, and shows a softer side that makes him sensitive and possibly feminine. He falls in love with Smurfette after she reveals her general affections for him (sympathy, mostly), and is bound to make some lucky lady the happiest queen in the world because he will view her like a goddess. I would kill for a boy like this. In conclusion, the humans in the Smurfs franchise are the cornerstone to Peyo's fame and oftentimes very important for the Smurfs. Whether they're assisting them in preparing celebrations, gathering ingredients for potions, defending their village (or vice versa), or simply enjoying each other's company, these humans all have wonderful personalities and development, and offer good morals for other people to reflect upon. In my belief, I would think that these humans should be looked up to by our younger generations because of their values and critical thinking skills - much more than any of today's kids' shows. So the next time someone would like to ask me why I like the human characters like Johan and Peewit, they should stop and actually use their brain to understand why not ''to love them. I mean, really! The Golden Girl 21:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Fine lah... I am ok with Clockwork, Gargamel, Professor Homnibus and King Gerald, Otherwise, the others should be eliminated. But whatever you say does make sense. But I wish to tell myself to like it, but I can't! And how should I respond to a friend that says: "Smurfs is a cartoon that can only have Gargamel and the Smurfs themselves inside, these other humans are just spam cos' they want to distract the Smurfs and lack focus on them!" Hearing that makes me go speachless. So how ''should I react? Tickly Smurf 22:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC)